Operation Haru
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: The final Betrayal by the council causes Naruto to activate a plan he never thought he would have to activate.
1. Prologue

**Don't Own Naruto, never have never wil... well maybe one day you never know**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Tsunade the fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves sighed, it had been a whole day since she was forced to announce Sasuke as the Sixth Hokage. _Why did that little shit return if he hadn't it would be Naruto preparing to take this job from me in a months time. Damn that council lets hope that little shit can do at least one thing right and get rid of the old farts. _Tsunade's thoughts then turned to Naruto who had not been seen since the announcement _where are you Naruto? _

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Naruto walked in with two scrolls in his hand.

"Hey Baa-chan" Naruto said softly

This attitude of Naruto's worried Tsunade the blonde before her was never this soft spoken. Naruto approached the desk and laid the scroll along with his Ninja ID he then removed his headband and placed it down on top of his ID.

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade worriedly

"I won't follow _HIS _orders Baa-chan so I resign from my Ninja duties and am taking up an offer from a friend to live elsewhere. Every thing you need to know is in the scrolls" Naruto said before heading to the door. "Good bye Lady Tsunade." and with that Naruto left the office.

As the words sank in Tsunade fell back into her seat from the shock of the announcement of Naruto and stared at the black cloth in front of her. Eventually Lady Tsunade reached for one of the scrolls Naruto had left. She saw the seal of her former Sensei and she opened the scroll and began to read.

_**HOKAGE**_

_**If you are reading this than Naruto has been betrayed by this village's council and has resigned and left the village. Do not be angry at him or try to stop him for he has known the chance of betrayal was high, and that those on the council who hate him would block his attempts at advancement.**_

_**Knowing this Naruto has set up a counter plan he called Operation Haru (Spring) the full details are in the second scroll he should of handed to you including a list of names who know of the plan and have their own scrolls with instructions. Know that this plan had my full support and know I am sorry that it falls to you to implement it.**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

_**The Sandaime Hokage **_

Tsunade sighed again as she reached for the second scroll labelled Operation Haru and opened it as she read the scroll a grin spread across her face. When she finished the scroll she quickly copied the names written at the bottom of the scroll and summoned Shizune. Shizune entered the office soon after.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked after bowing

"Shuzune, get the ones named on this list to my office now!"

Shizune bowed and took the list a look of shock was written on her face, but left anyway to get those listed. Half an hour later those requested arrived, Lady Tsunade looked at the those gathered and said only five words "Operation Haru is in effect" the half of them bowed and left the office.

One of those present looked at the Hokage "Has it really come to this" She spoke

"Yes it has. The council of elders has done all it can to block all opportunities to let Naruto advance in rank so he has activated his own backup plan this will be a sad day for everyone who knows and loves him"


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Naruto, never have never wil... well maybe one day you never know**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Eight left the Hokage's office that day as the last one passed and closed the door one spoke.

"I n-never thought th-that N-Naruto-kun would activate Op-Operation Haru."

"None of us did Hinata, Does anyone know what's in the scrolls he gave us when we first became genin?" one with red marks on his cheeks said.

All gathered shook their heads in the negative.

"I think it would just be best if we just go home and read the scrolls Kiba. We need to know what our roles are in Haru." came the lazy reply of Shikamaru Nara.

"Good Idea Shika." came the reply of a platinum blonde young lady known as Ino

"Well lets get going then. I want to know what we need to do" came the response of a portly young man known as Choji.

The eight nodded and left with a bun haired young women brining up the rear. _Me, Lee, Hinata, Kiba Shino, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. _thought Tenten having a guess what the clan heirs roles would be in Haru, But what hers and Lee's would be she couldn't guess.

_O-H_

"So Operation Haru has been activated huh?" asked Tsume Inuzuka.

"I'm afraid so." answered Tsunade

"What exactly does Operation Haru entail? The Sandamie made us aware of the Operation so we knew it existed. " asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Quite simply Naruto has retired and is about to leave the village and head else where and depending on where he heads is going to start his own village." answered Tsunade

"Sounds like Naruto. And with you being forced to announce Sasuke Uchiha as our Sixth Hokage" said Inochi

"Troublesome, But why did our heirs need to know" asked Shikaku Nara in his usual lazy tone.

The Clan heads saw that Tsunade flinched and seemed to become nervous at what the heirs roles were. "Your heirs will be leaving with him to start new versions of their clans where ever he decides to settle down." explained Tsunade and was glad to see that the clan heads did not explode in anger with the news but seemed to be happy with the idea.

"That's a very logical Idea as all our clan councils are too stuck in their traditional ways to even try any thing new." said Shibi Aburame. Getting nods from the other clan heads knowing of the headaches that they all got from their own clan councils.

"Do we know where they will be going?" asked Choza Ackamichi.

"I don't know yet the primary scroll explains that Naruto will inform me before he and his group leave. And that those chosen by your heirs will leave seven days later."

"Any idea where that be" asked Tsunade

"Logically? It would be some where he would be welcomed" Added Shibi

Shizune nodded and added her own thoughts. "So that would be Wave, Spring, Tea, Wind, Waterfall or even Sea country."

"yes Shizune the scroll also has two more points first…Shizune you will be leaving with Naruto to help start a medic program where ever he settles down. Second, Naruto will be selecting ten more who will follow three days after him." Explained Tsunade who could see that Shizune was shocked at the first part.

"Why me?" asked Shizune

"the choice of the medic is up to the current Hokage and right now I think that Naruto would prefer you over Sakura as the trust he had for her has been broken. All because he over heard her say that Sasuke would be a better Hokage than him all because he's an Uchiha." explained Tsunade sadly.

"Oh so that's why he's been avoiding her" Shizune said in realisation.

"yes you should go pack and be ready to meet him and the others at the memorial stone tomorrow at six am" explained Tsunade who watched with a small amount of sadness as the one she saw as more of a daughter leave.

Tsunade then turned to face the six clan heads. "you six will help with the selection process for clan members to go to where ever Naruto plans to go. Hiashi I would suggest members of the branch family and give Hinata a way to remove the Cage Bird seal later."

"Under stood Hokage-Sama. How many will we need to select?" asked Hiashi speaking for all the clan heads.

"That's to be determined by your former heirs as the numbers are supposed to be written in the scrolls they have." answered Tsunade who watched as the clan heads left her office before she then turned to look out the large window.

_Good luck Naruto _Thought Tsunade.

_O-H_

Those Seven days passed quickly for those who would be leaving the village. On the first day Tsunade had watched sadly as Naruto and his eight companions had left the village. Three days later had Anko, Kurenai and her child, Yugao, Might Gai The Konohamaru Corps and their sensei Ebisu and the Ichirakus left to follow Naruto.

Then at the end of the week a large number of the six clans members had left in secret to help with the start of creating new branches of their clans.

Again Tsunade had watched as each group left once the last group had disappeared over the horizon Tsunade had smirked and thought.

_Good luck in Spring Country Naruto. I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when you appear as the Harukage. _{AN: Spring Shadow}

You see unknown to Sasuke and the Council Tsunade had already secured the support of the other four Kage's in getting their support to officially recognise the Harukage when he appeared on the scene.

* * *

**Wow sorry this took so long to come out but this one will be slow going as will 'Second Chance at Happiness' and 'One in a Million'**


End file.
